Basically, an explanation of my OCs
by Gen Dokoro
Summary: I have a story in which I put all my Undertale OCs into and I may reference a few things about their history in there. And, I feel as if though my OCs confuse people.


This current 'essay' you are about to read is about an OC I named Tuppep. How to pronounce it? Well…

Tuh-peh-p

I don't know. There's all these special symbols for soft and hard vowels and I don't now how to do them.

Anyway, the species of the OC is the same of a sprite in Snowdin named Naracat Jester, a bit more information, just in case you don't know, is the sprite which stands near a small mouse-like monster with a long green scarf wrapped around them. The Sprite is a shade of red and seems to have a straight posture. Though, there is much fanart varying the Jester from tall to short, I have made Tuppep short. He is about three and a half feet. The sprite has a smile and strange eyes similar to those of a cross(A long line going vertically and a short horizontal line). I've given Tuppep the smile ; however, the design for the eyes change. While a few of my friends at the roleplaying forum I am currently on draw it like the sprite, I originally planned for it to be similar to the SAVE POINT shape. The sprite also has horns. Tuppep has these horns as well, but the left one's tip is cracked off.

I had a headcannon that the Gaster Followers were all people who had experienced any sort of grief or misery. What does that have to do with Tuppep? Well, in the forum I am roleplaying on, a certain thread describes events that happened about fifteen years ago. The thread contains a single post written by me with no context explaining something about Tuppep's past, but only digging up more questions. This post,

Tuppep, the young monster, had been following an older group of monsters. He wasn't stalking them like his future self would, but he followed them like a youngster following the 'cool' kids. Cause that's what was happening.

Eventually, Tuppep was allowed to walk closer to the older monsters. The older kids, quite bored, decided to take advantage of his youth.

They somehow convinced him to stupid stuff along with them. He usually got caught though, since he running wasn't his strong suit, he wore a cloak, and it couldn't even be considered running. It was more like hopping.

In Snowdin, the group had put things and got it stuck in Gyftrot's antlers, attempted to steal from the Shop, and rode the ice cubes to Waterfall.

They hopped off the ice cubes to the beginning of Waterfall...Except Tuppep couldn't fly, and never would, and missed the jump.

The monsters pulled Tuppep by the horns to safety.

While the monsters laughed at how Tuppep was drenched and freezing cold, he managed to just laugh. He was having fun!

Eventually, the group reached The Garbage Dump.

While the older monsters were talking, Tuppep stood a reasonable amount away from the edge, but stared at the abyss.

Suddenly, a fight broke out.

A monster was pushed and fell onto the floor.

As Tuppep turned around, the failing monster accidentally sent a wave of 'bullets' at Tuppep.

He stumbled backwards and fell into the never-ending abyss...

, is probably a good case of misery or grief. However, this post was made long after Tuppep's original OC sheet. In the original sheet, before I deleted it and started over, Tuppep was originally a Gaster Follower that would wander around whispering rants of a puppet master who died to his own puppets, a way of saying that Gaster had died to his own inventions. However, Gaster was owned as a Cannon character, and if one chooses to associate a OC with a Cannon, one must ask first, and it can't be a serious relationship or a family member. And I was too shy or embarrassed to ask, so I simply scrapped the idea.

However, it wouldn't be me if I didn't include things that would reference the second Tuppep to the first. Like all Gaster Followers, the original Tuppep had the gray and black color palette. I decided to make the second Tuppep keep this appearance instead of the red shade of the sprite , but instead of giving him a body, he would have the appearance of legs but a non-existent body. Pressing against his cloak would make it flat against a surface, and though it has never been shown before, I have revealed that the inside of Tuppep's cloak is the same design of the cosmos period in the Napstablook family tradition scene, but I'm not sure what I plan to do with this. I might make it a telepathic power, similar to the scene where it originally appears, it might be able to soothe an enemy and even pacify them for a while.

Anyway, as I wrote above the original Tuppep called Gaster a puppet master. While, I kept the idea of Tuppep stating the name of a puppet master. However, it was no longer directed towards Gaster. I had reached a weird stage in roleplaying where I would break the fourth wall (and make obvious anagrams) ; so, like any average fourth-wall-breaker I simply made Tuppep refer to the ROLEPLAYER as the puppet master. F a for example, a group of the same owner's OC was in the same area, I would make Tuppe mention the puppet master. When confronted by a religious OC,, Tuppep would become a bit frustrated and state that there was no God, but simply multiple puppet masters controlling several of their own little puppets and he would reveal in a mysterious way of what I planned. For example, as he talked to this religious person he would state that if the puppet masters chose for them to die, than they would. Not much later, I attempted to kill my OC twice(due to a fellow member asking me not too) but succeeded the third time, proving Tuppep's belief of 'if they choose us to de, than we will.'

Something I had not thought about before was that the sprite did not appear to have arms, and there didn't seem to be any fan art of them having any as well. Sure, they might be under their cloak, but until I see them canonically, I won't accept the idea of them having hands. This would be incredibly inconvenient since Tuppep's attacs are all based around strings and puppets. This is actually where the original thought of giving the second Tuppep a non-existent body behind a cloak. The strings would come from underneath his cloak, from the center of his void body, and come out. The strings would vary from white, orange, and blue. The colors meaning exactly what they mean in the actual game of Undertale. However, Tuppep's belief in puppet masters doesn't stop him from calling himself the puppet master's puppeteer. He is a ble to replicate any artwork or being…But, not entirely. For example, a character we all know, Sans. Tuppep has never met him in the roleplaying world, but has seen him. Tuppep simply created a toy version of Sans. However, the toys vary from plushies to action figures. (The lazy Sans would be a plushie and a hero like Gerson would be a Ninja Turtle Action Figure.) However, Tuppep has restrictions to this power as he is unable to recreate a being who is not physical. When confronted by my blue fire OC, Tuppep simply made a matchstick ignited with a blue fire. Tuppep did not know this would happen and when something new would happen, he would be extremely scared.

However, later in the roleplay, Tuppep had been confronted by a Gaster who wanted to mess around with the living beings. The Gaster was in a shadowy form, and when attempting to recreate the toy, Tuppep was unable to. The next time he tried, it was a small little chibi figure with Gaster's eye design. The puppet however burned up, and the next time he attempted to do it, it was simply a sock. Basically a blank sock puppet.

And, personality was always hard for me to explain for any OC. So, I simply made Tuppep a confusing and mysterious monster, similar to a personality of a Gaster Follower. The smile mentioned earlier would rarely change and if it did, it would be similar to a *-* face. And since he has no physical support for his 'legs' he simply hovers above the ground.

And…That's my OC named Tuppep.


End file.
